bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikayla
Nikayla is a minor character. She is a Bulk Being who was corrupted into a Bulk Monster, and was later tamed and owned by The Mode. She can be seen during the encounter with Stentron and can be fought if the player tells Hans they want a test of strength. Origins Nikayla formed in the 5th Dimension at an unknown time. What is known is that she has been in existence for many eons. However, some of the material that made her was corrupted, which led her to become a Bulk Monster, taking the form of a panther-like creature. Tamed After many ages of running rampant around the 5th Dimension, The Mode decided that he wanted to test something. He had the Military League capture Nikayla, and then, through an unknown method, he gained her trust and helped her become docile. As she progressed, she was able to go into a humanoid form. Stentron helped tame her, and she later saw him as a sort of big brother. As for The Mode, she always saw him as a mix of an owner and a father. Later, after Charlie was tamed, Nikayla got into a relationship with him. She was almost always present at The Mode's side, along with the rest of his pets. Search for *indecipherable* Nikayla helped Stentron and a squad of Military League units track down an extramultiversal entity that had entered the 3rd Dimension. She is only seen during the ordeal by the player if the entity happens to be in the same area. If that is the case, she will join the main squad and help destroy the entity. Nikayla was very energetic during the whole event, unlike the other Military League units, who were grim and serious. Hans' test of strength During Hans' quest, if the player chooses to undergo a test of strength, Nikayla will be brought in to fight the player, as The Mode assigned her there. She enters with Stentron and another Military League unit. When she first arrives, she states that she's not in the mood to fight. Then Stentron says that the player was looking at her breasts, which makes her angry. Nikayla turns into panther form and attacks the player. If the player defeats her by knocking her unconscious, she will remain unconscious for a short time, eventually waking up and leaving. Nut Cracking During the Nut Cracking event, Nikayla can be seen again, trying to comfort Charlie, who got his nuts cracked by the Nutcracker. If the player had already completed Hans' quest by going the test of strength route, Nikayla will not make eye contact with the player. Description Nikayla takes the form of a teenage human female, appearing to be around 18 years old. She has cat eyes, a cat tail, cat ears, and fur on her lower arms and lower legs. In animal form, she resembles a large, black panther with glowing eyes. Let it be noted that this is only how she looks to 3rd Dimensional beings, as it is impossible to see her true 5th Dimensional form. Quotes "You want me to fight this person? Nah, I don't really feel like it..." -Nikayla not wanting to fight the player, shortly before Stentron makes her do it. Trivia * If The Mode holds the player on trial, Nikayla will be seen in animal form, obediently laying down at his feet. * She shows far more emotion on a regular basis than other Bulk Beings. Category:Characters Category:Notable NPCs